


Chrissy Martinez-Latina Stud 6

by Patty_Parker60



Category: Lezdom (fandom), Original characters - Fandom
Genre: But she didn't agree, Dominated Woman, F/F, Interracial FF 3 way, Lezdom, Non-consent, Not quite Rape, Rogue Detective, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, forced lesbian sex, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Louise Parker pays a price





	Chrissy Martinez-Latina Stud 6

Hullo!

I know its been awhile; I had some things to finalize, which I sort've  
done, a bit...anyhow, I have a new Chrissy Martinez Episode for you,  
and I hope you lovely, loyal darlings enjoy it -"Jill" n "Jack" to your lil'  
hearts content!

The luscious housewife's mind has been in a torment since her savage  
butt- fucking at the hands of the determined Chrissy Martinez: whether to  
report the attack or endure what will certainly be future, repeated  
sessions...after much praying and soul-searching, and on the advice of her  
pastor (she only gave the man the barest description, certainly not the  
part about her ANAL VIOLATION or the fact that her attacker had been a  
WOMAN!), she makes a call to her local precinct and requests that a female  
detective be sent to her home so that she can make a formal report...Louise  
has no intention of trying to explain the events to a MALE detective...how  
she will keep the news from her husband she doesn't know...

In the time it takes the detective to arrive, Louise has changed her mind a  
dozen times about the wisdom of what she's about to do. Before she can  
flip-flop a thirteenth time, her door-bell rings:

"Good afternoon, M'am, I'm Detective Lopez"

The strikingly-pretty Latina investigator shows her a badge, which Louise  
gives a cursory glance before allowing her visitor entrance to her home.  
They seat themselves in the expensively-appointed living room and Louise  
has coffee while Detective Lopez sips on a bottle of mineral water. The  
female investigator writes down the time, date, location, etc of the  
alleged crime, then asks Mrs. Parker a few pointed questions:

"Mrs. Parker...if this date you've given me is correct, the alleged  
incident happened ten days ago...why the delay in reporting it?"

"I-I was ashamed, I suppose, and humiliated" the buxom homemaker replies.

"Why humiliated?"

"W-eelll... I was raped by a FEMALE, Detective Lopez...I'm sure that's not  
normal. And the CIRCUMSTANCES are...quite embarrassing"

"I see...that reminds me: what did the attacker use to achieve penetration?  
I ask because Rape indicates penetration of some sort."

Louise blushes furiously before answering. She knows, however, that the  
question was bound to be asked sooner or later, and she steels herself  
before speaking.

"She...had one of those... rubber TOYS...a BIG one...it-it was fitted  
around her waist by some sort of belt or harness...OH GOD! This so is  
embarrassing!"

"A strap-on dildo?"

"Is that what it's called? I wouldn't know"

"I understand your discomfort, and I have only a few more questions.  
The penetration was vaginal, anal or both?"

Louise Parker shifts a bit uncomfortably on her still-sore bottom.

"Ummm...anal, no vaginal"

"And you are absolutely certain that your attacker was a young Latina  
woman, medium height, slim build; any tattoos or scars that you remember?"

"Ummm...no"

"You have no idea who it was? None at all?"

"Well...I...I-I wasn't completely honest when I gave my report to the  
officer on the phone...I do know who the woman was"

Detective Lopez remains stoic. "Well, that's alright. You have every  
right to be afraid of possible retaliation, and I understand fully your  
hesitation at discussing something such as this with a male  
detective. So...who was it ?"

"My neighbor-Christina Martinez"

"How is it that you know your attacker's name? Rather, how did you find-out  
her identity? Did you speak to the young lady's parents?"

"No...I asked around the neighborhood."

"Mmmm...Mrs. Parker, before I forget...did you put-up a struggle? You  
don't appear to be bruised, at least not facially"

"She's...very strong. I was, AM, afraid of her. I've never had a fight in  
my life, Detective. I never had a chance to defend myself. I just did  
whatever she told me to, so as not to be hurt anymore than I already was"

"I see." After jotting the name down in her notebook, Lopez puts the  
little leather-bound spiral note pad away .

"You realize that any evidence that might be useful in this case is almost  
certainly lost. As part of procedure, I will need to take some pictures of  
any bruises that you may still have for the file. Please take off your  
clothes"

"I-Are you sure that's necessary? Just thinking about what happened makes  
me... just brings it all back"

"Mrs. Parker, I have ten pending cases, not including this one, all of the  
same type as yours. In those cases, the victims DID NOT WAIT ten days to  
report their alleged crimes, and cooperated FULLY in the ensuing  
investigations. I understand that you've been traumatized, and have  
suffered, but I need to either get FULL cooperation from you, or write this  
up as `VICTIM UN-COOPERATIVE' and move-on to my other cases...  
so...STRIP...NOW, or I'm outta here"

Properly chastened, Louise begins undressing while Detective Lopez steps  
out of the room. In the few minutes she's out of Louise's sight, she makes  
a whispered cell phone call...

Chrissy Martinez checks her caller id before answering her ringing mobile  
phone.

" `Sup? Que onda, prima...Oh she DID, hmmm? Right, right...You're there  
now? `Kay...Give me about 30 minutes...that bitch is gonna wish she had  
kept her fuckin' mouth shut! Bien, bye"

What a stupid bitch, the young Latina muses as she returns to her earlier  
task, which was finishing some chemistry homework due the next day. The  
cunt will be shocked out of her white-bread mind when she discovers that  
Detective Lopez is Chrissy's cousin Lourdes (Lulu), daughter of her dad  
Ramon's sister and a notorious "cocks-woman" in her own right.

Chrissy finishes-up her assignment, straps-on, and leaves the house.

=========

She jumps the fence and checks to see if she is being observed before  
continuing to the back-door. She pulls-out her cell phone and hits # 6 to  
speed dial... 

=========

Lorraine is stripping as ordered : her expensive silk blouse, dark blue in  
color, is draped-over a nearby easy chair; she is busy struggling-out of  
her tight black skirt when Detective Lopez' cellular phone  
rings. "Hey...OK, c'mon in; we're in the living room."

Louise is shocked-into immobility. "Who-what-who were you speaking to?",  
she quavers.

Her question is answered seconds later when Chrissy walks into the living  
room; actually, SWAGGERS in would be more accurate.

Oh, my dear lord" The shocked housewife's whisper is barely audible. All  
hope of a positive resolution withers and dies; she sees, too late, that  
the wicked teenager is too powerful, too well-connected...she can never  
hope to bring her to justice and re-claim her former life. In the few  
seconds after Chrissy enters the room, Louise Parker surrenders to what she  
sees now as her fate. If Chrissy has accomplices on the POLICE FORCE, no  
one: not her husband, not her pastor, NO ONE can help her now...

"Wuz up, bitch?" Chrissy greets her neighbor. "Called the cops on me,  
hmmm? Guess what, dumb ass: Detective Lopez here is my COUSIN, so you  
really fucked up...and you are gonna find out just how serious that fuck-up  
is, once we get through with you"

The horny young female rapist's long fingers work the zipper of her baggy  
jeans, then pull out the same huge latex dong she'd used on Louise during  
her home invasion of nearly one week and a half ago...the look on Louise's  
face is one of recognition, also resignation, as the full import of her  
blunder sinks in.

Chrissy informs Louise that if the busty housewife can use her tongue to  
"snitch", she can use it to make up for her treachery; she lifts her  
intimidatingly-huge strap-on cock out of the way and spreads her legs, then  
orders Louise onto her knees. "Eat me, bitch"...

Louise does as she's told; she kneels before Chrissy and peeks at the  
hairless pink slit between the younger woman's sturdy thighs. The sooner  
she complies with their orders, the sooner her ordeal will be over, so she  
leans forward , closes her eyes tightly, and tentatively flicks her tongue  
at the nea t, glistening female gash. Chrissy pushes her hips forward, so  
that the older woman's face is mashed against her crotch, and warns her  
that if she doesn't get to it and show some enthusiasm, that the voluptuous  
brunette's ass will pay the price. Louse hurries to obey, instinctively,  
though a bit clumsily, clamping her mouth over her tormentor's juicy cunt.  
Her tongue swabs up and down, around and around, and though it lack  
finesse, it succeeds in causing the young Latina to utter a faint groan of  
pleasure.

Lulu folds her jacket carefully over the easy chair she'd been seated in  
earlier, then un-clips the holstered 9mm Berretta automatic from her belt  
and places it on top. Her pullover blouse is next, then her tailored  
slacks; she takes-up a position behind the kneeling homemaker wearing a  
black thong, high heels, and of course, a ten inch long rubber dick  
strapped to her slim middle.

She grabs Louise's buttocks and pries them open; Louise gasps as Lulu  
shoves a slender finger deep into the puckered brown starfish nestled  
between those round, fleshy ass-mounds. The rough treatment of her poor  
back-door causes the beleaguered brunette to scream, which is muffled by  
Chrissy's muscular thighs. A yank on her hair convinces her to continue her  
sloppy, in-expert tongue- action on Chrissy's bald puss.. .

Though Louise's oral efforts are far from skillful, her hot wet, tongue  
still manages to excite Chrissy to the point that her juices are flowing  
freely, so much so that the flavorful secretions overflow  
the captive wife and mother's mouth and spill down her face.

Behind her, Lulu digs her fingers into the deep crack between her  
ass-cheeks and spreads them wide. A second or two later, the horny  
detective's fat, greasy cock-head sockets-itself firmly-against her  
stinging anal grommet. Louise's guts chill briefly when Chrissy makes this  
statement: "Fuck that ass like you OWN IT, prima."

Lulu has every intention of doing JUST THAT:

The steady, relentless pressure of the fat, lubricated cock-head on the  
weakened center of Louise's anal pucker has the inevitable result: the  
blunt rammer over-comes the perfunctory resistance and pops-into into her  
steamy interior. The choked gasp Louise utters is muffled by the steamy  
pussy her face is buried in. At the same time, Lulu reaches down and around  
and presses the tip of her ring finger into their victim's lightly-furred  
cupcake. Louise groans and her head tosses from side to side; the  
outrageous sensations of cock and finger are maddening and despite herself,  
the buxom brunette captive is getting wet.

Chrissy decides that the novice cunt-licker should put her pretty mouth to  
better use and pushes Louise away. "Open wide, mami" the beautiful high  
schooler demands, grasping the base of her big dingus and presenting  
it to her kneeling sex-slave. Louise submissively opens her mouth and  
accepts the plum-sized head  
of Chrissy's dick; there is nothing else for it except to obey.

Lulu plunges slowly through the voluptuous housewife's buttery rectal  
walls, stretching and filling her completely. The pinkish-brown crinkle  
sinks in and sucks outward on the formidable dong as Lulu continues to  
butt-fuck the buxom, double-stuffed Christian wife with increasing power.  
As the pain lessens and the pleasure grows, Louise moves her sexy ass in a  
spastic, circling motion, tentatively at first, then more forcefully with  
each stroke. Her dark pucker clings to the base of the thick rubber pole  
as it slides in and out.

Hot little sparks of want sear through the now-willing older woman; she  
moans in delight as the double attack on her senses continues.

Louise's pillowy, spread ass cheeks smack against the fronts of the Latina  
detective's thighs, and her soft cries of ecstasy are getting louder,  
though not as loud as they would be without Chrissy's long, thick dick  
stuffing her throat. Now its' CHRISSY'S TURN...

The horny cousin's change places; Lulu grins evilly as she presents her  
lightly-soiled butt-buster to the over-heated Louise, who knows exactly  
what is expected of her:

Louise takes the head of the monster into her mouth. She cringes and gags  
when the taste of the KY mixed with her own anal secretions hits her  
palate. Lulu has no regard for her discomfort and pushes her hips forward,  
hard, spearing the shaft so deeply that Louise is sure that her tonsils  
will snap- off if the pressure keeps up.

Lulu's strong fingers, buried in the heavy-titted captive's dark, silky  
tresses, force Louise's head down even further, until the thick latex  
truncheon is sunk deep in her throat.

Louise is so intent on suppressing her "gag reflex" that she doesn't notice  
Chrissy move-around behind her and get to her knees.

"UhhhOHHHMYGAWD; My dear LORD!"

The super-stacked house-wife groans brokenly when her rear portal is  
breached for the second time; this entry is just as rough as the first.  
With her mouth and throat crammed full of two massive pseudo cocks the prim  
and proper pillar of her church community is just another wanton lesbian anal whore  
on the receiving end of what she wants , needs, and DESERVES... The merciless Latina  
hammers her 10" latex prick into Mrs. Parker's sore and abused ass. 

After several minutes of rapid pounding, Chrissy pauses, her cock buried in her rape  
victim's ass to the hilt. With a quick, practiced motion, she pulls her ass-stretcher  
almost free of Louise's sphincter, then rams it all the way back in, hard.  
The Latina Stud repeats this process several times, the pace of her  
shafting increasing with each painful thrust.

Blessedly, Lulu finally withdraws from her throat, and the anally-skewered  
brunette can draw in her first un-encumbered breath in some time. Her lips  
and throat are very sore, as is her brutally stretched ass-hole. Despite  
this, Louise's vacant fanny twitches with itchy heat; now cumming  
continuously, she experiences a kind of full-body muscle spasm, she vainly  
tries to fight-off the growing intensity of the coming orgasm but is  
unsuccessful, finally jerking and writing in a ticklish sort of agony that  
leaves her gasping and weak, even as Chrissy continues her relentless anal  
assault.

Next...Chapter 6a


End file.
